


Remember This

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chinese Mythology, Mulan (1998), Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 years after Mulan's great victories, some things have changed (not everything).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember This

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment fic on lj: Disney, any 'princess,' survivor

She is an old woman now, her exploits forgotten by all but a few; her grandchildren live far away and they have no idea that she once saved the empire.

She is sipping tea, alone, when bandits break into her house.

She closes her eyes, smiles, then grimaces at the pain when she bends low to pull the sword out of its hidden place in the floorboards; she always figured (hoped) she would go out like this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Remember This [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710605) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
